


It was all accidental

by Itsreallyjustforresearch83



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Accidental Relationship, Angst with a Happy Ending, Best Friends, Do-Over, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Time, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Jealous Riley, Jealousy, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Sharing Clothes, Sharing a Bed, Sleeping Together, Texas Lucas Friar, jealous josh, lucaya - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:34:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24730906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itsreallyjustforresearch83/pseuds/Itsreallyjustforresearch83
Summary: It's their Junior year and the tension is high. Maya doesn't know where she stands anymore with Lucas and Riley is making it incredibly difficult to find out. Everything changes when Maya's birthday rolls around.Lowkey love triangle vibes, Maya hurting and pining for Lucas, Riley trying to keep Lucas's attention on her, Farkle still in love with Riley and Zay watching all of his friends almost implode.
Relationships: Lucas Friar/Maya Hart, Riley Matthews/Farkle Minkus, Topanga Lawrence-Matthews/Cory Matthews
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> I'm writing it because I can't seem to find anything like it *Shrugs*

Maya wakes up on Saturday to the sound of cars driving past her window. She must've forgotten to close it before falling asleep. She usually remembers to do it but it's not uncommon for her to leave it open, makes her feel a little less alone.  
"Maya? Honey, are you up?" Her moms voice filtered through her door. She rolled over and glared at the door, not wanting to admit defeat to consciousness yet.   
"Yeah, Mom. I'm awake." Her mom cracked the door open and peaked her head in.   
"I'm gotta get to work, I'm working a double tonight." Katy sighed. "I'll probably be in late, but if you go somewhere and don't plan on coming home just shoot me a text." She smiled at Maya.   
"Okay, Mom. Love you." Maya rolled back over and looked out the window. She didn't know if she was going anywhere but she wasn't going to let her mom know that. Katy already worried enough about Maya these days. She heard her mom shut the door and Maya closed her eyes again, taking a deep breath before sitting up and rubbing her eyes. She threw her legs off the side of her bed and got up, going to the bathroom to start her day. She could hear her phone going off as she turned the shower on. Waiting for the water to warm up, she walked back to her room and grabbed it finally seeing what time it was. It was nine in the morning and her phone was blowing up with snapchats. The saw that they were from Riley, Zay and Farkle, none from Lucas. Maya berated herself for even caring that the cowboy didn't send anything, hates that she cares. She turned on some music and jumped in the shower trying to plan her day out before she had to actually do any of it. With the music playing she missed the sounds coming from the kitchen in her apartment. She stepped out and wrapped her hair in a towel along with herself. She grabbed her phone, finding more snaps from people that only had streaks with her, and went to get dressed. She closed her door and grabbed clean clothes to put on, sweatpants and a shirt she stole from Lucas during their eighth grade year, tying the shirt up with a hair tie. She threw her hair into a messy bun and walked to the kitchen, almost pissing herself when all of her friends were standing there.   
"What the actual fuck are you guys doing her?" She stood there staring.   
"Happy birthday!" They all yelled in unison. She groaned and rubbed her eyes again.   
"You guys know that I hate my birthday." She mumbled as she walked to the island and sat on one of the chairs, looking at what they were doing.   
"Well, you know that we know that and don't care because it's your birthdaaayyyyy!" Riley yelled as she ran around the island to hug Maya. Riley was always too damn perky for Maya but she loved the string bean anyways.   
"Riles, let the girl breath." Zay laughed, walking to the other side of Maya and slinging his arm over her shoulders. "Happy birthday, Honey." He kissed the side of her face.   
"Thanks, Zay." She let a small smile crack across her face and she patted his hand.   
"I don't hug people but know the love is there." Farkle smiled at her from across the kitchen.   
"I know, Farkle thank you." She leaned on the counter looking around and the room fell quiet, they all knew who she was looking for.   
"No Lucas? What'd I do this time?" Maya asked them as she was trying to fight off tears.   
"Honey, you didn't do anything. He wasn't answering any of us all of last night or this morning, we don't know where he is." Zay tried comforting her.   
"Do you want me to call him? See if I can find out where he is?" Riley started to pull out her phone, Maya cringing because she knew that the likely hood of Riley being able to get a hold of him versus Maya hurt her.  
"No, no it's alright. I'll be fine. His dad was coming home this weekend, it's probably got something to do with that." She smiled at them. "So what do you guys want to do? Breakfast at Topanga's?" They all smiled, a chorus of yeah's coming from them. "Alright, well all of you are already dressed so, I'll be right back." She stood up and walked into her room. She leaned on the door and let the tears fall, now alone she didn't have to be okay. She was hurt that Lucas didn't care enough to be here. It was her 17th birthday and he didn't care to show up. Not a text, not a snap, not a call, just nothing. This, this is why she never wanted to tell anyone about her feelings for him. She took a shuddering breath and walked to her closet wiping at her eyes. She took her hair out and let it fall down her back, still wet from earlier.   
"You should wear it down like that more often." A voice came from behind her causing her to yelp and whip around. Sitting on her bed was a smiling texan.   
"Lucas?" She whispered, scared if she talked to loud he would disappear. "What are you....they said that..?" She stayed where she was standing, looking at how relaxed he looked sitting on her bed. Legs stretched out, leaning on the headboard, hands folded on he stomach.   
"That they couldn't get a hold of me? They couldn't, I turned my phone off." He shrugged not moving.   
"How long have you been here?" She thought about how if he saw her crying she'd never live to forget it.   
"I climbed in as you were taking your hair down." He smiled at her, she let out a breath. "You left the window open."  
"I know, I uh, I forgot to close it last night before I went to bed. Why'd you turn your phone off?" She looked down at her feet, shuffling them slightly.   
"Maya, come here." He motioned to her with two fingers and she had to fight the blush off of her face while she walked over to him. She stood at the edge of her bed, afraid to get closer. "Sit." He told her and she did, folding one of her legs underneath her. She looked at him and he tilted his head, she could tell that he was thinking something.   
"Lucas...What are you-" She got cut off by him grabbing her and pulling her onto him. "Lucas!" She yelled into his chest.   
"Never thought I'd hear you screaming my name, Shortstack." He laughed as her face erupted in red.   
"Shut up, Huckleberry." She softly pushed at his arms holding her. They fell silent for a moment, realizing that they haven't used nicknames for each other since freshman year.   
"Why'd you turn your phone off?" She looked into his eyes and she saw a flash of something that she couldn't identify.   
"I turned it off because I didn't want them trying to loop me into their plans." She pulled away slightly.  
"Oh." She tried to get off of him but he just held her tighter.   
"You didn't let me finish. I didn't want them to loop me into their plans because I wanted to make plans of my own with you." He used his hand to tilt her face up to make her look at him again. "I wanted to make plans with you where it was just you and I, not with everyone. Are you okay with that?" His eyes caught Maya off guard and all she could do was nod. "You're okay with that?" He smiled widely at her.   
"Yes, Lucas. I'm okay with that. But maybe next time, call a girl would you? No need to make someone cry on their birthday." She laughed and realized her mistake as soon as his eyebrows creased.   
"I mad you cry?" He let go of her and she fell back on his legs.   
"I mean, um, well..." She didn't know what to say, tears brimming in her eyes again.   
"Maya, look at me." She raised her head as a single tear fell. "Fuck." He muttered as he pulled her to him again, this time without any yelling and he held her. She wrapped her arms around him and pressed her face into his chest. He smelled like pine trees and mint. "I'm sorry Maya." He whispered into her hair. She didn't say anything back to him. They laid like that, her on his chest, until a knock came from the door.   
"Maya?" They both froze at the sound of Riley's voice. They looked at each other and Maya's eyes went wide knowing that if Riley walked in right now she'd be pissed. "You alright?" Maya motioned to Lucas to stay quiet and she sat up, staying on his hips.   
"Yeah, Riles, I'm fine! I'll be out in a minute!" Maya pushed at Lucas's chest as he tried to tickle her.   
"Okay, we're all ready to go when you are!" The peppiness was back in her voice. Maya heard her walk down the hallway away from the door.  
"Where are you guys going?" Lucas asked her as he ran his hands up and down her sides.   
"Topanga's. They want to go out for breakfast. You're more than welcome to come with if you want." She shrugged and swung her leg off of him. She walked back over to her closet actually planning on getting dressed this time.   
"Do you want me to be there?" He asked as he sat up on the side of her bed. She shot him a glare over her shoulder.   
"Of course I do, dumbass." She laughed at him and started to look through her shirts, pulling two out holding them up. "Which one should I wear?" She held them up for him to see.   
"The one in the middle." He smiled, knowing it was his shirt.   
"That wasn't an option, Lucas." She laughed.   
"And yet, you're still putting them away." He stood up and opened her dresser like he lived here.   
"What are you doing?" She crossed her arms but didn't actually move to stop him.   
"Looking for something." Was all he said as he moved to the second drawer. She stood there and watched him going through her drawers until he seemed to find whatever he was looking her. "Aha, here, wear these. And the heels that makes you come up over my shoulders." He chuckled at himself.   
"Did you just pick my outfit for me?" She grabbed the pants he was holding out to her.   
"Maybe. You'll look great." His smile quickly dropped and his face got red as Maya stepped out of her sweatpants right in front of him. She smirked at his reaction, deciding to have some fun. She slowly stood up, stopping face level with his crotch, looking right up at him. His eyes were blown and his jaw was set. He blinked and when he opened his eyes Maya was putting her heels on.   
"How are we going to do this?" Lucas took a moment to respond.   
"Do uh do what?" He still seemed dazed.  
"Well, do you plan on walking out of my room with me and surprising everyone or...?" Maya laughed and walked up to him.   
"I suppose that wouldn't be the best...idea. I'll uh, I'll go back out the window and meet you guys there? Make it seem coincidental?" He looked down at her.   
"Seem's perfect to me. Am I allowed to know what plans you have for me?" Maya asked.   
"Hm, no. I don't think you do." Lucas smiled and grabbed Maya, pulling her close as he walked towards her window.   
"That's no fun." She pouted and he laughed at her, making her smile.   
"Be home by seven at the latest for me, okay?" He told her.   
"Yes, Sir." Maya watched him fight off a blush, laughing. It was cut short by Lucas pulling her right up to him. She looked up at him and she wished that he would kiss her. For a moment, it looked like he was going to. He let go of her and raised a hand to her cheek.   
"I'll see you at Topanga's, Shortstack." He started to climb out the window stopping to look back at her. "Oh, and Happy birthday, Maya." She smiled and then he was gone.   
Taking a moment to look herself over she realized that Lucas had dressed her in his favorite outfit of hers. She ran her hands through her hair and went to meet her friends in the kitchen.   
"Yo, Maya. You all good? You were in there for a real long time." Zay asked her as she walked towards the door.   
"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. I got a call from my mom, that's all." She watched the worry melt from all of their faces. "Ready to go?" She pointed towards the door.   
"I'm driving!" Riley spoke up and skipped out the door, the rest of them following. She sat up front and the boys piled in the back. The drive to Topanga's was fun even though it was short. When Riley parked, Maya and her linked arms and walked through the doors. Topanga was behind the counter smiling wide as they all walked in together.   
"Maya!" She came around the counter and hugged her. Maya always felt like Topanga's second daughter. "Happy birthday, sweetheart! Anything you order will be on the house." She smiled and looked at the rest of them. "No Lucas?" She looked at her daughter and Maya had to feign sadness again.   
"He's um, just running late." Farkle told her, trying to make sure that she didn't get mad at the texan.   
"Well, okay then. Pick a table and let me know when you're ready to order." Topanga smiled and walked back to her spot by the counter.   
They all took their residential spots at the same table they always sat at, talking aimlessly about what the rest of the day looked like. They planned to go the mall and go clothes shopping, maybe stop for fro-yo, then just kick back at Farkles and watch movies. Maya knew that she had to be home at a certain time but the rest of them didn't need to know that. There food came and Maya also got a frappe that she didn't order but by the wink that Topanga threw her, she made the assumption that it was from her.   
Every time the bell above the door rang she looked over at it, hoping Lucas was walking in. After a while though she stopped looking, thinking that maybe he really wasn't going to come after all. She was in the middle of laughing at Zay when his voice came from next to her.   
"Happy birthday, Shortstack. Any room for me here?" He must've changed before he came. He was standing in front of them in a pair of sand washed, ripped jeans, a tight black shirt and his leather jacket. And his infamous cowboy boots. He must've noticed her staring at him because he raised his eyebrow at her.   
"Um, yeah. Yeah of course." She smiled and scooted over to let him into the booth with them. He flashed her an award winning smile and she blushed.   
"Lucas, where have you been?" Riley broke the spell over Maya with her sugary sweet voice.   
"I've been helping my dad, sorry for not answering y'all." He gave a side smile.   
"Oh, don't worry about it. I, we, were just worried about you." Maya caught Farkle and Zay rolling their eyes and had to stifle her own anger at her best friend.   
"No need to worry, I'm just fine." He smiled and Topanga came over to them.   
"Lucas! There you are. I was starting to think that you had forgotten about Maya's birthday!" She laughed.   
"I could never forget about Maya, ma'am." He gave her a smile and she lightly scolded him for calling her ma'am. "Your usual?" She asked.   
"Yes, thank you." He looked back at all of them as she walked away and caught Maya's blush, Zay holding in a laugh, Farkle looking at Riley and Riley looking at Maya like she just decapitated a purple cat. Maya looked back at him first.   
"Thank you for showing up, not gunna lie I thought you had in fact forgotten about me." She watched the recognition hit his face as he realized she was messing with him.   
"About you? Oh my texan heart hurts at the accusation." He put a hand over his heart, making Maya laugh.   
"My apologies, Sir." Maya laid a southern belle accent on her words, watching Lucas's face melt under her words.  
"Apology accepted, Lil Lady." Lucas laughed and slid his hand onto Maya's leg under the table.   
"Are y'all still going like this?" Zay said out of no where.   
"Going like what?" Maya asked him, laying her hand on top of Lucas's.   
"Flirting and shit like it ain't obvious you guys like each other." He rolled his eyes. "It's been happening since seventh grade." He laughed but it fell off when he caught Lucas's glare above Maya's head.   
"Zay, let's not talk about that right now, okay? It's Maya's birthday and I'm sure they're just like this because they're best friends. Right guys?" Riley looked at them, a small gleam of hope in her eyes,   
"Yeah, best friends and such." Maya nodded. Anything to make Riley happy...  
"What are your guy's plans for the rest of today?" Lucas asked, relieving some of the tension that has formed.   
"Going to the mall to shop, maybe getting fro-yo and then movies at my place." Farkle spoke for the first time since Lucas got here. Maya tried to ignore the tingling feeling she was experiencing because of Lucas running his thumb along her thigh.   
"Sounds like fun. Should be all sorts of exciting." He smiled at the waitress that brought him his food. The petite girl blushed and walked away.   
"You wanna join us?" Riley asked, honey sweet voice so intoxicating that it made Maya want to throw up. Lucas noticed Maya's hand tightening on his.   
"I can't, not that I wouldn't love to spend the time with Maya." He told Riley with a cold edge to his voice. Maya had to hide her smile. "My dad wants me to help him some more with things that need to be done before he goes back to Texas tomorrow." He let a tight lipped smile onto his face.   
"Oh, well. If you get some free time you can always come find us." She smiled, trying to recover from his tone.   
"I don't think I will but if I do," He turned towards Maya, tapping the tip of her nose with his finger, "I'll call you." He smiled at her and had to quiet a laugh at Riley's blatant displease that he was talking to Maya and not her.   
"Alright. Fine. I think we should get going if we want to hit all the stores we want to go to." Riley said quickly and stood up, going over the counter to talk to her mother.   
"Guess we should go pay for our stuff." Zay said, shooing Farkle to move to get out and then they went up to where Riley was.   
"What are you doing?" Maya asked Lucas as he ran his hand up and down her leg.  
"I haven't the slightest idea of what your talking about." He leaned in closer to her, his smell engulfing her.   
"Mh mhm, I'm sure you don't." She let out a small laugh when his hand paused as she laid hers on his chest.  
"Where are you going to go shopping?" He asked her, not moving away.   
"Well, I actually won't be doing much shopping. I don't have the money to, but Riley and them will be doing quite a bit so probably all over the place." He gave her an odd look. "What's wrong?" She pulled her eyebrows together.   
"You're friends are just going to shop without you? That doesn't seem fair at all." He looked at them and then back at her.   
"Lucas, come on. You know that I'm not going to tell them that I can't afford to. I'll buy what I can and then I'll just say that I don't like anything after that." Maya shrugged. "Do it all the time with Riley." He seemed to almost pout for a second before pulling away from her. He reached into his back pocket and grabbed his wallet out. "Wait, Lucas, what are you-" He shushed her with his signature 'be quite' look.   
"Here," he held out a few bills to her, "take it, Maya." He sighed and grabbed her hand and closed her hand around it. She looked at it and her jaw dropped.   
"There's 300 dollars here." She looked at him.   
"Yes, yes there is." He smiled.   
"Lucas, I can't-You don't have to-" She tried to give it back to him to no avail.   
"You can and you will. I want you to be able to buy the things that you want." He tapped her nose again.   
"I can, um, I can pay you back. I promise I will." She looked up at him.   
"Maya, you don't have to do that. Think of it as an early gift, all part of the plan for later." He kissed her forehead.   
"You sure?" She still was hesitant.   
"Yes, just do one thing for me?" She looked up at him waiting. "Buy a dress, one that you really like." He smiled at her.   
"That's it?" She asked him.   
"That's it." He nodded. She said okay as the rest of them walked back towards them.   
"Come on, Maya. The malls waiting." Riley smiled at her, not even looking at Lucas.   
"I gotta go." Lucas stood up, helping Maya up too. "Dad needs me back. Have fun." He smiled and pulled her into a hug. She pushed her head into his chest to hide her blush as his hands slid down her sides, holding her close.   
"Well it was nice of him to stop by for a little while." Farkle said without a hint of sarcasm in his voice. "Would be nice if he could come with us today." He shrugged.   
"Come on guys. We all know how little he actually gets to see his dad." Maya said. "Come on the mall's waiting." She smiled and they all went out to the car. On the way there they talked about what stores they were going to hit first, deciding that Maya should get to go to whatever ones she wants to first and then they'll hit the other ones. They stepped into the building and the first place they stopped was Barnes and Noble, Maya grabbing some books that she's wanted for a while. Then her and Riley ran into Bath and Beyond where Riley picked up bath bombs and Maya snagged her favorite perfume that she had run out of months ago. They walked around aimlessly until that passes a dress shop, Maya asking if they could go in.   
"I'm down, it's probably filled with girls." Zay smiled and Maya returned it.   
"Sure, you need a new dress?" Farkle asked her and she nodded.   
"Are you sure that you want to go in there? It can get a bit pricey." Riley looked at Maya concerned.   
"Yeah." Maya gave her a tight smile and walked through the doors. She started looking through the dresses but the ones on the front racks were all maxi dresses. Riley would wear them, but she has the height to do so. Maya would trip over it, even in heels. She handed her bags to Zay so she could look through the next racks, finding the types of dresses that she wears. Short and skin tight. She pulled four that she really liked. A black mini dress, a longer red one, a purple skin tight one and a flowing white dress. She asked the worker for a dress room and her friends followed, sitting on the chairs outside of them. She put the black one on first, stepping out of the room to show them.   
"Holy shit." Was all Zay said as his jaw dropped. Maya laughed at him.   
"Maya you look....wow." Farkle told her.   
"Thank you, Farkle." She smiled as she turned in front of the mirror and saw how it hugged her curves perfectly.   
"Isn't it a little short? Especially with the heels that you wear." Riley shattered her happiness.   
"No, I don't think that it's too short. And not all my heels are super high." Maya tossed her a smile and walked back into the dressing room. She picked up the purple one and put that on next. It was so skin tight that it pushed her chest practically to her chin. She stepped out again and Zay as always hyped her up.   
"Daammnn Maya are you trying to kill all the guys around you?" He bit his fist as he looked her up and down.   
"Oh Zay, absolutely." She did a little spin for him and laughed.   
"I think you look great in it, Maya. Makes your eyes pop." Farkle gave her a genuine smile.   
"I like it." Riley barely looked up at her phone and Maya rolled her eyes. For it being her birthday, Riley was sure making her feel like shit.   
Maya walked back into the dressing rooms and decided that she was only going to get those two things, no longer wanting to try the others on. She walked out and all of them stood up. She asked Riley to put the dresses back so she could go up and pay for the ones that she was getting. There was a cute guy standing behind the counter.   
"This all for today?" He smiled at her.   
"Yep, that's all." She returned his smile. He rang up her stuff and folded it to put into a bag for her.   
"Your total is $198.86 today." He handed her the back and she heard the intake of breath from the boys behind her.   
"Here you go." She handed him $200 and she thinks that surprises the boys more. She took her other bags back from Zay and they walked out of the store, fining Riley standing outside of it. She kept looking at her phone with an annoyed expression.   
"Fro-Yo time?" Maya asked.  
"Fro-Yo time." Zay smiled and lead them to the food court. After they all ordered their Fro-Yo they decided to sit towards the outside of the tables. They were talking about random things when Riley's phone rang and she moved all too quick to grab it.  
"Shit, it's just Josh." She sighed as she answered. "Hello?"   
No one noticed when Maya completely froze, her body going cold. 

(TW: SEXUAL ASSULT)

"You've been teasing me for weeks, Maya." Josh had her backed against a wall, caging her in with his arms.   
"What are you talking about? I haven't been doing anything. Josh please, let's just go back to the party." She tried to push him away.   
"Your skimpy little outfits, flirting with me whenever I'm around. You can't tell me that you don't know you're doing that." Josh leered at her, pushing even closer to her.   
"My clothes aren't provocative and I haven't been flirting with you. Just please stop. Please." She pleaded with him, she didn't want this.   
"Oh Maya, Maya. Stop lying to me." He pushed her hard against the wall, her head bouncing. She got dizzy, blinking to try to keep her eyesight right.   
"I'm not, I'm not lying." She whispered, starting to cry.   
"Oh, don't cry, sweetheart. You're going to love this." Josh smashed their mouths together in a sloppy kiss, trying to stick his tongue in her mouth. She cried harder, trying to push him off of her. When he finally pulled away, he spun her around and pushed her against the wall again. At that point the fight had left Maya. She knew what was going to happen, she knew that there was nothing she could do to stop it. Josh was bigger than her, stronger than her. He slapped her ass and she cried out. "You like that?" He did it again after he pulled her pants down. Her face was turned against the wall where she could see the view from the roof, willing herself to be as far from here as she could be. She heard her underwear rip and the sound of his belt coming undone and she prepared herself for the worse. When he entered her, she screamed in pain. It was the worse pain that she had ever felt. Her face was scraping against the wall and she cried more and more. She wanted to scream for help, wanted someone to come save her, to take the pain away. Her friends were so close but still too far away to help. She cried and cried and when he finally pulled out of her she didn't move.  
Her first kiss wasn't supposed to go like this. Her first time wasn't supposed to go like this. She was never going to get this back.   
She labeled her freshman year as the worse year of her life. 

(END OF FLASHBACK) 

Maya was brought back to present time when Riley said her name. She was handing out her phone to her. Maya took it and held it to her ear.   
"Hello." Her voice held no emotion.   
"Hey! Happy Birthday Miss Maya!" Josh's voice made her want to die.   
"Thanks." She said into the phone, trying to keep her focus on the melting dessert in front of her.   
"So, I'm coming down from Philly soon. Is there any way that I could see you?" He sounded too hopeful.   
"No, I don't have time." She hasn't seen him since the night on the roof and she never wanted to see him again.   
"Oh, alright." He finally sounded a little hurt. "Well, if you find time, you know how to reach me."   
"Yeah, Bye." She handed the phone back to Riley before she could hear anything else he tried to say. Riley had a short conversation with him and then hung up.   
Maya never told anyone what happened to her that and she never wanted to. She didn't want people to pity her for it. She has had enough pity to last her several life times.   
"Movies?" Farkle tried to change the tone around the table.   
"Yeah, yeah movies." Maya looked at him and gave him a fake smile. They all got up and went to go load their bags in the trunk of Riley's car. They all piled back into her car and headed to Farkle's.   
The ride there Maya stayed silent, trying to keep herself from panicking. She kept fiddling with her phone, hoping for something to pop up to distract her. Her wish came true when a text from Lucas crossed her screen.   
'How's your day going so far?' She could hear his voice in her head.   
'It's going good :)' She sent back, not wanting to worry him.   
"That's good. Did you buy a dress?' She smiled down at her phone.   
'two dresses in fact' She clicked her phone off as they pulled up to the Minkus Tower. Zay opened the door for her, she linked arms with him to walk into the giant building.   
"I'll never get over how big your house is, dude." He told Farkle.   
"Yeah, and one day it'll all be mine." Farkle laughed as he let them all in. They almost made it to his room when his dad came out of no where and scared them all.   
"Happy birthday Maya!" Stuart said to her and clapped his hand. "I just wanted to make sure that I got a chance to tell you." Then he disappeared again.   
"Well alrighty then, Dad. Maya what movie do you wanna start with?" He turned to look at her as he opened the door to his room.   
"Hm, can we have an X-Men marathon? I haven't watched them in a while." Her and Zay sat on the sofa and Riley and Farkle sat in the chairs. Maya leaned into Zay and he threw his arm over her shoulder. The level of closeness between them was pretty high so this was normal behavior for them. Farkle popped the first X-men movie in and they all settled to watch it. Her phone went off and she ignored it and then it went off again. She was too invested in the movie to check it. Then Zay's phone rang.   
"Hello?" He looked as confused as the rest of them. "Lucas? Dude you alright?" Maya sat up with wide eyes, Zay motioning to hold on.   
"What's going on?" Maya asked him.   
"Yeah, yeah okay. Yes, I'll make sure she gets there. Dude, I got it. Okay, okay. Yeah, I'll see you soon." He hung up and Maya pulled out her phone. She had a text from Lucas telling her to just go along with whatever Zay wanted her to do. She didn't even reply to him.  
"What's wrong? Is he okay?" Riley asked. Farkle paused the movie and leaned forward waiting for Zay's response.   
"Yeah, Lucas is fine. He said Katy got a hold of him and that Shawn was coming home early. I was told to bring Maya home." Zay looked at her them, eyebrows drawn together. "You cool with that?"   
"Yeah, yeah that's fine. Shawn wasn't supposed to be home yet, he was supposed to get in next weekend. I hope everything's okay." Maya stood up, Zay following her.   
"I'm gunna drive you home. We can grab your stuff on the way out." He grabbed his jacket and waited for her by Farkle's door.   
Maya got up and kissed the side of Farkle's head. "Thank you for letting me come over today. I'm sorry I have to go." She smiled down at him.   
"It's alright. Let me know what's going on." He smiled back at her and looked at Riley who had just let out a giant sigh.   
"What's wrong?" Zay asked from the door.   
"I still can't get Lucas to answer me yet he can call you to whisk Maya out of here. It's annoying." She flipped her hair and started typing again. "But yeah, Maya. Keep us updated on Shawn." She didn't even look up from her phone. Maya walked away and Zay took her hand on the way out.   
"I'm going to assume this doesn't actually have anything to do with Shawn?" Zay looked at her, smirking.   
"I don't know. Why would Lucas call you and say that it had something to do with Shawn if it didn't actually have something to do with Shawn?" Maya looked at him as she grabbed her bags out of Riley's trunk, making sure to be careful with the bag that held her dresses.   
"He didn't actually give me that. I came up with it because he told me to come up with a convincing lie to get you away from the rest of them." He opened the door for her to get in and then got in on the drivers side, continuing. "What he really said was that plans changed and that you had to be home earlier than seven and that I had to get you out. So, I'm going to say that it's safe to assume that Shawn is in fact completely okay and that you and Lucas have some secret plan for tonight that we we're supposed to know about?" Maya just sat there staring at him as he drove back to her house.   
"I um, he said- he told me that he wanted to do something, just him and I for my birthday. I told him that I was okay with it because well, I haven't actually spent any real time with him in a really really long time." She started to pull at the hem of her shirt.   
"Maya, you don't gotta explain it to me. You like him and you want to spend time with him when we aren't all up in your shit. Especially Riley." Zay smiled and looked at her.   
"I just. Okay, if I tell you this, you can't tell anyone, okay?" He nodded. "You have to promise me, Zay." She looked at him with wide eyes.   
"I promise, Maya." He looked at her with a serious expression on his face.   
"Okay." She took a deep breath. "I um, I've liked Lucas since seventh grade." Zay nodded. "But after all the triangle bullshit that happened, I convinced myself that the feelings went away. But I only did it for Riley. I thought that if I stopped liking him that they would have a chance to live happily ever after. But nothing happened. Riley didn't make a move after he picked her and he didn't say anything about it either. At the beginning of this year, I realized." She paused and looked at Zay who was giving her all the attention that he could while driving. He looked at her and nodded to continue. "I realized that my feelings for him never left. If anything they got even stronger and I don't know what to do about it. One second it's like he likes me back and the next it's like I don't even exist on his radar." She rubbed at her eyes, only a few minutes away from her house now.   
"You love him." Was all Zay said.   
"What? No, I didn't say that. All I said was-" He cut her off.   
"You love him, that's what you said. Just with a lot of extra words." He smiled at her. "And by the way Maya, when he picked Riley, he did it because he thought that's what you wanted. He thought that you didn't like him anymore so be stepped off you. He still cares about you, he still likes you. He just doesn't know where you stand on all of it." Zay said as he pulled up to her building. "Oh, and one more thing. He told me to tell you to wear a dress but bring a change of clothes, preferably comfy ones." He turned the car off and grabbed her bags for her out of the back. "Do you want me to walk with you inside?"   
"No, I'm good. Thank you, Zay." She grabbed her bags from him.   
"No problem, Maya." He winked and got in the car, driving away. She walked up the stairs that led to her apartment, unlocking the door finding it completely dark.   
"Home sweet home." She mumbled as she walked to her room with all of her stuff. Flipping the light on she set her bags on her bed, throwing her hair back up in a bun. She pulled the black dress out and laid it on the bed. Maya decided that she was going to wear that one tonight for whatever Lucas has planned for them. Zay's words were replaying in her head. Lucas liked her too but didn't know where she stood. Well, she thought, welcome to my entire life Lucas Friar.   
It was only six but Lucas had told Zay that plans had changed so she didn't know anymore when Lucas would be here to get her. She pulled out a little backpack to put her change of clothes in, grabbing all the necessities in case she ended up spending the night. After she got everything packed she got dressed. She pulled the dress over her head untucking her hair from the inside of it. She looked at herself and smiled, spinning in the mirror. She smiled remembering what Zay looked like looking at her in it in the store. She hoped that maybe Lucas would have the same reaction. She decided to leave her hair wavy and put some make up on. As she was applying mascara she got a text from the Cowboy.   
'I'm on my way over. I'll use the door this time.' She sent back an okay and finished her make up. She was picking out what heels to wear when there was a knock at her door.   
"Fuck." She mumbled. "One second!" She yelled down the hall as she hopped, trying to get them on before opening the door. She stood up and brushed the hair out of her face, grabbing the door handle. She swung it open and it felt like the breathe got kicked out of her. Lucas was standing there in black dress pants, a sleek black button down and a leather jacket. He looked amazing. He even had black cowboy boots on.   
"Wow, Maya. You look...gorgeous." He looked her up and down, his legs staying on her legs a little too long.   
"I can say the same to you, Ranger Rick." She smiled at him and that's when she noticed the flowers in his hand. "Flowers?" She looked at them and then back up at him.  
"Oh, yeah. Flowers. I thought you'd like them." He handed them to her and she used her smelling them as an excuse to hide her blush. She turned to walk to the kitchen leaving the door open knowing that he would follow her. She laid them down on the counter while she looked for a vase. With out thinking about it, she bent over to search the lower cabinets. "Nice ass." Lucas said from behind her and it made her stand straight up.   
"What?" She pulled at her dress. Lucas laughed.  
"When you bent over. Your ass was showing. You have a nice ass." He shrugged and didn't move when she walked closer to him.   
"Why were you looking at it, hm?" She poked his chest. "It's not very gentleman like to do that." She smirked at him.   
"I don't think I want to answer your question, Shortstack. And my apologies for not acting like a gentleman." He looked down his nose.   
"Answer it. I dare you." She pushed herself up against him.   
"We have plans, Maya.." He whispered, raising his hand up to her face.   
"So? Screw the plans." She was waiting to see what he was going to do.   
"You really want to know? Instead of going out on the town and having a wonderful night?" He chuckled.   
"I could have wonderful night just standing here." She shrugged and looked back up at him.   
"I was looking at your ass because you have a nice one. Simple as that." He smiled at her and wrapped his hand around the back of her neck.   
"I call bullshit." She hooked her hands in his belt loops and his breath caught in his throat. His jaw set and his eye were blown again.   
"Careful, Maya. I'm a lot different than middle school." He tightened his grip on her. She wrapped her arms around him and batted her eyes.   
"Show me." She whispered. 

The rest of the night was history.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day after Maya's birthday.   
> Riley gets snarky.  
> Texas Lucas makes a brief appearance.

"I'm not going to show you anything." He brushed her hair out of her face. "Not tonight."   
\----------  
The next morning Maya woke up in Lucas's arms, on her couch in their pajamas. Lucas had given her the best birthday she could remember. He had taken her out for dinner at one of the fanciest restaurants she's ever seen. He took her for a walk through Central Park, which to someone else might've been considered lame. But to Maya it was wonderful, he held her hand as she marveled at all the people that came out in the night. She had to change into her comfy clothes in the back seat of his truck because he had driven her out in the middle of no where to look at the stars. It reminded her of the night in Texas where everything was brought forth, all the feelings and where the triangle started. After that they just drove the back roads, listening to music and talking about everything and anything. Lucas talked about Texas, making Maya miss the big state. Maya talked about school, how she hoped that when the time came that she'd be able to make something of herself. Lucas assured her that she would be able to do anything she put her mind too. She laughed so hard that her stomach hurt and she had tears coming down her face. They finally made their way back to her apartment, but she didn't want the night to end just yet. She invited him to stay a little longer and just watch movies. They were sitting next to each other for a while, Maya finally relenting to her own stubbornness and leaning into Lucas. She doesn't remember falling asleep but she does remember Lucas adjusting them so they were laying down. She didn't want him to know that he had woken her up so she stayed quiet and kept her eyes shut.   
Waking up in his arms was the best feeling to Maya. She could still feel his steady breathing underneath her, the rise and fall. He was still asleep. She carefully picked up her head to look at him, admitting his face to memory as if it wasn't already there. Maya froze when he started to stir, holding her breath. He didn't open his eyes, he just tightened his arms around her waist. She slowly exhaled and laid her head back down on his chest.   
"Good Mornin' Shortstack." Lucas mumbled. She felt the vibrations of his voice against the side of her face.   
"I didn't mean to wake you up." She whispered lifting her head again. He cracked his eyes open to look at her.   
"It's alright. I felt you moving, thought you were going to get off of me." He let out a little chuckle.   
"Is that why your holding on to me now?" She laughed as she wiggled a little in his arms.  
"I suggest that you maybe don't do that right now." He tilted his head back and smiled. "I can't control everything in the morning."   
"You're really pretty in the morning." Maya blurted out without thinking about it. The sunlight from the window was hitting his green eyes just right, they looked emerald and his hair looked golden.  
"Um, Thank-thank you?" He let out a small laugh and she could see the blush rising on his cheeks.  
"Of course, Huckleberry." She sat up, surprised that he let her. "I'm going to go change and then how about I make us some breakfast?"  
"Sounds good to me." He brought his hands up to rub his eyes and Maya got up. She walked down the hall to her room with a wide smile on her face. She shut the door behind her and started to rummage through her clothes. She had no idea what she wanted to wear, especially because she had no idea what today was going to bring. She settled on a floral romper that hasn't left her closet in years. Once she changed she did a spin in front of her mirror, laughing at herself. She felt happy. She threw her hair back up into a bun and walked back out to the kitchen. Lucas wasn't in the living room anymore but she could faintly hear water running from the bathroom. She turned some music on and started to dance around the kitchen grabbing everything she would need to make banana chocolate chip pancakes. She missed when Lucas walked back into the room and didn't notice him there until he laughed.   
"Jesus!" She yelped as she dropped the bananas. "Maybe let the person know that you're there." She laughed nervously. Lucas was standing there shirtless with wet hair. "What'd you do? Shower in the time that I changed?" She set the bananas down to start cutting them.   
"Pretty much, yeah." He smiled, walking towards the chairs by the island. "Sorry I didn't ask first. But now I know why your hair always smells like coconut." She sent a glare at him, making him laugh.   
"You don't have to ask, Luke. We've been best friends for years, I think that it's okay for you to shower here." She hummed along to the song playing, them falling into a comfortable silence. She only started to get annoyed when her notifications kept interrupting the music. "Who in the hell is spamming me this early?" She set down her knife and grabbed her phone, pausing the music.   
"Is everything okay?" Lucas looked up from his phone.   
"Yeah, it's just Riley. I never told anyone what was going on with Shawn so apparently they're all worried."   
"With Shawn? What happened?" He looked actually worried.   
"Oh, nothing happened. That's what Zay said to get me out of Farkle's without them asking too many questions." Maya smiled as she typed out a reply to Riley.   
"Well, that's good. I haven't seen him in a while." Lucas smiled too.   
"He's really busy these days. I hardly even see him and he's married to my mom." She chuckled. "After I got out of my 'I want my dad around all the time' phase, he started to take up more jobs. He travels a lot now and he's making good money." She shrugged as she got a reply from Riley.   
"Do you still talk to him? Or do you only talk when he's home?" Lucas propped his head up in his hand.   
"What? No, I talk to him everyday. He makes sure I'm okay and I make sure he's okay. He calls me every night just to let me know where he is so that I don't..." She trailed off, realizing that she was rambling on.   
"So that you what?" Lucas pushed.   
"So that I don't think that he's never coming home." She whispered as she started to whip together the pancake batter.  
"Do you really think that?" Lucas let out a little laugh and it almost pissed Maya off.   
"I'm traumatized, Luke. What else do expect?" She let out a lifeless laugh. She was met with silence at first.   
"Nothing, Penelope. I don't expect anything." Lucas's tone was soft, gentle. He knew what to do to keep Maya tamed.   
"I hope pancakes are alright. I kinda made the decision without your input." She looked at him over her shoulder, found him staring right at her. "What? Do I have something on me?" She spun with the bowl of batter in her arms.   
"No." He laughed. "No, Penelope. You just look beautiful."   
"You're only saying that because I'm making you food." She turned around so that he couldn't see her blushing.   
"I'm saying that because I mean it." He was suddenly behind her. He wrapped his arms around her as she was mixing the bananas into the batter and started to sway with her.   
"Well, thank you." She tilted her head back to smile at him. They stay like that until she had to pour the mix into the pan and then he let do of her. His phone started ringing and when he picked it up he frowned.   
"Why? Why so fucking early?" He sighed and answered. "Hello." He almost sounded mad. "No, I can't." Pause. "I'm busy all day, my dad is still here." Another Pause. "What the fuck?" Now he was mad. "I really don't suggest that. Riley I swear to god-" He stopped talking and then threw his phone. "Sun of a bitch." He ran his hands through his hair and Maya pulled the pancakes off the stove.   
"Hey," she said softly, walking over to him, "What's going on? What did she want?" She laid a hand on his chest and he looked down at her. She could see the Texas Lucas gleam in his eye.   
"Riley saw my truck in front of your building. She's decided to come over." He practically was growling.   
"What? Why?"   
"The fuck if I know!" Maya recoiled away from him. He noticed. "Shit, Penelope. I'm sorry." He reached out for her and she slowing moved in. He wrapped his arms around her, kissing the top of her head. "I just wanted to have a good morning with you."   
"And Riley had to go fuck it up." There was a knock at her door. "Fucking aye." She started to pull away from Lucas but he tightened his arms, holding her there. She looked up at him with her eyebrows drawn together.   
"Come in." He yelled loud enough for Riley to hear on the other side. But before the door could even open, he grabbed her chin and crashed his lips into hers. She wasn't expecting it but she didn't pull away from it. If anything, she tried to move closer to him. The passion in the kiss was real, the emotion behind it was real. And the only reason they pulled away from each other was because Riley started talking.   
"What the hell?" She slammed the door shut.   
"Sorry, didn't know it was you." Maya lied, trying to catch her breathe. She still didn't move away from Lucas, instead laying her head on his chest.   
"Lucas didn't tell you I was coming?"   
"No, he didn't. I was making up breakfast." Maya turned and grabbed two plates for Lucas and her, purposely not grabbing a third.   
"Oh, well. What the hell was that?" She motioned between the two of them.   
"What do you mean?" Lucas snaked his arm around Maya as he spoke.   
"You two when I walked in. Kissing and such." She looked disgusted.   
"I was in fact kissing Maya." He smiled at Riley.   
"Why?" As if she couldn't wrap her head around it.   
"Didn't know that I couldn't kiss my girl in her own house." His voice was tight and Maya had to hide the surprise on her face. His girl. She continued to put pancakes on their plated only moving away to grab the butter and syrup and such.   
"Your girl? So you guys are together?" She crossed her arms and popped her hip out.   
"Yeah, why you got a problem with it?"   
"Actually yeah, I do. Because I though that we were headed somewhere. And besides, I thought Maya was going with Josh." At his name, Maya froze. Lucas noticed and pulled her closer but didn't say anything, only looking at her concerned.  
"I don't know why you thought that about us but I promise we weren't headed anywhere. And Maya isn't doing or going anywhere with your uncle." He stayed away from his name which Maya silently thanked him for.   
"Bullshit." She threw her arms to her sides. "That absolute bullshit! Maya and Josh have been fucking since her freshman year! He told us!" Maya was petrified.   
"Leave." Maya whispered.   
"What?" Riley looked at her.   
"I said, leave. You're not welcome here." Maya turned and walked to the bathroom. She grabbed her cigarettes out from under the sink and then went out to the fire escape. She knew Lucas would get her out. Breakfast was completely ruined and she was no longer hungry.   
Josh has been telling people about what happened. But not how it actually played out, not how he forced her into it. How she wasn't given a choice. And apparently that it has happened more than once. She took a long drag from her cigarette hearing the front door closing. Now she was just waiting her Lucas to come find her, which he did. He knocked on her bedroom door.   
"Penelope?"   
"I'm out here." Was all she said. He silently climbed through the window and sat next to her. They sat there until she finished her cig, pulling another one out right away, offering one to Lucas. He grabbed it and lit both of them. "Riley is wrong."  
"Okay." Lucas said.   
"I don't want you to think that I'm sleeping with....him. Because I'm not." She looked at him and he was already looking at her.   
"I believe you." He nodded at her, his eyes gentle.   
"You're not going to ask anything?"   
"If you want to tell me I know that you will. I'm not going to push." He shrugged and ashed his cigarette. She took a deep breath.   
"Please don't judge me after telling you this." She pleaded with him.  
"Penelope, you know that I don't judge you for anything."   
"Freshman year something did happen between me and Josh. But not what he is apparently telling people. Riley was throwing a party for something, we were all there and so was he. I went up to the roof for some air, you wanted to come but I told you you didn't need to and I regret that with everything in me everyday. He followed me up there, I didn't know it until..." She choked on tears, flicking her cigarette off the fire escape. Lucas lit and handed her another one. He laid a hand on her knee. "Until he was right behind me. He told me that I had been provoking him for weeks. My clothes were too revealing, I was flirting with him, I don't even know. I wasn't flirting with him, I dressed like every other girl in our school. He um, he pushed me against a wall, kissed me. He shoved my face into the bricks, forced my jeans down and um. Forced me to take him. It was my first time. It hurt so bad. I cried and wanted to yell out for you or someone to help me but I knew that no one would hear me, no matter how loud I yelled. When he had....finished, he told me that that wouldn't be the last time that it would happen and that I would learn to like it. I haven't stood in the same room with him since that night." Maya looked at Lucas for the first time since starting to talk and he looked angry. Texas Lucas angry but the thing that threw her off the most was that he was crying right along with her.   
"I'm so sorry that I wasn't there to protect you." He whispered through his tears.   
"It's okay. I have never and will never blame you for that." She laid her hand on top of the one that was still on her leg.  
"Penelope...God I want to knock his teeth in. He had no....no right to take that from you." He pulled her towards him and she went willingly.   
"I know.." She whispered into his shoulder. She was letting the tears fall freely, knowing Lucas was there to hold her.   
"Have you...have you had sex since then? As much as I hate to ask that." She didn't answer him at first.   
"No." She tucked her face into the crook of his neck.   
"Penelope..." He grabbed her face gently and tilted her face up to his. The kiss they shared was so different than the one they shared in the kitchen. This kiss was soft and full of love. Lucas pulled away first and wiped her tears away. He stood up and climbed back through her window. She looked at him as he offered her his hand to help her through. She took it and when she got through the window he kissed her again, slowly walking her back towards her bed. "Tell me if you want me to stop. If you're not okay with this." She pulled him down into another kiss.   
"Lucas," She ran her hands down his chest, "make me forget. Please." She whispered. He nodded and kissed her as he laid her down on the bed, pushing her up so her head was on her pillow.   
"You sure? I don't wanna mess up our friendship or anything." He was laying on top of her.   
"Lucas we both know that for a while now, we've been more than friends." She smiled up at him, running her fingers through his hair. He smiled and kissed her again, running his hand up her side. He was gently trying to ease her into everything. He helped her out of her romper and put her hands over her face.   
"Why are you hiding from me?" Lucas laughed.  
"Because I don't want you to see me." She laughed too.  
"Oh really? And why is that?"   
"Honestly, I don't know. I just don't want you to think I'm ugly." She was met with a glare from Lucas.   
"You're beautiful, Penelope. Never think that I think anything different." He leaned down and kissed her neck, Maya leaning her head back to give him more access. He bit at her pulse point causing her let out a moan. Lucas laughed a little before biting down harder, leaving a mark. She laid her hands on his sides, pulling him closer. He kissed down her neck and her chest. Reaching behind her to undo her bra, slipping it off her with ease. He kissed down to one of her nipples, taking it in his mouth. It caused her to arch her back and the pulsing between her legs got stronger.   
"Lucas.." She let out a shaky breath. She pulled his head closer. He moved to the other one and she moaned, well more like whined. "Lucas..." She whined again.   
"Getting impatient?" He looked up at her with lust filled eyes.   
"No, not at all. Just getting more and more turned on." She grabbed his hair and he let out a small growl.   
"Good." He dipped his head back down, kissing her stomach and when he got to her panties he looked up at her, asking permission. She nodded quickly and lifted her hips to help him slid them off of her. "Pen, you're adorable when you're waiting to get fucked."   
"Oh shut up." She laughed. "Also this isn't fair, I'm completely naked and you still have your pants on." She sat up partially.   
"So take them off." He shrugged. She narrowed her eyes and slid down to the edge of the bed to do as he said. She looked up at him the entire time. She hooked her fingers in the waist band of his sweatpants. She dragged them down and was met with his dick straining against his boxers. She started to pull them off too when he stopped her. "No, this is about you. Not about me. Lay back." He pointed to the bed and she did as she was told. Laying back, keeping her legs together at first, she looked at him. Taking in how beautiful he really was. He knelt on the ground in front of her legs, pulling them open with his hands. "You ready?" She nodded, biting her lip. She looked up at the ceiling trying to prepare herself for what was coming. It'll be the first time that she got eaten out. She let out a loud gasp as Lucas ran his tongue up her slit.   
"Fuck." She grabbed at his hair.   
"I'm just getting started sweetheart." He smirked and dipped back between her legs. She's never felt anything like it before. He definitely knew what he was doing.   
"Hmmmm, Lucasssss. I'm close." She panted. He sped up his movements, sucking on her clit, and that's what did for her. She tightened her legs over his shoulders, holding him in place. He slowly lapped up her cum and pulled her legs off of his shoulders.   
"You good, Pen?" He laughed a little as Maya was still trying to catch her breath.   
"Yeah, yeah I'm good. More than good." She smiled and pulled him on top of her. He kissed her and she could taste herself on his lips.   
"You want more?" He kissed her neck leaving another mark on the other side of her neck.   
"Yeah." She breathed out as she started to move up the bed and pull him with.   
"You sure?" She could see the hesitation on his face.   
"Hey, Lucas?" He looked at her. "Fuck me hard enough to make me forget there was ever anyone before you." She pulled him down and locked her legs around him. He wasted no time, pulling her into another kiss, wrapping an arm around her to lift her up to him. She ran her hands down his chest and abdomen, hooking her fingers into the waistband of his boxers. "Off." She spoke against his mouth. He pulled them off in one smooth motion, positioning himself just right.   
"You ready?" He asked, pulling away from her. She nodded and he started off slow, letting her get used to his size.   
"Holy fuck, everything is bigger from Texas." She threw her head back, back already arching.   
"Yes, ma'am." Lucas let out a laugh as he started to roll his hips.   
"Lucas," She started to move her hips to match his rhythm. "Faster, please, faster." She was practically begging. He listened to her and started to move at a speed that was pushing her to her edge quicker than she wanted. The noises coming out of her sounded like they were straight out of a porno, so were the ones Lucas was making.   
"Penelope.." He groaned as he bent down to capture her lips in a searing kiss. She grabbed onto his hair, keeping his lips connected to hers. Her second orgasm was coming fast she let out a high pitched squeal against his mouth and tightened her legs around his waist, locking her ankles in the process. She basically screamed out his name as she came again. This time being so intense that she started to see black dots in her vision. She went limp, being help up completely by him. He rolled his hips a few more times before his froze too, she felt the warmth of him in her and she relished in the feeling. He pulled out of her and she let go with her legs, letting him roll over to lay next to her. He gathered her in his arms and pulled her close to him, she laid her head on his chest. He started to rub circles on her back.   
"Penelope? You okay?" He kissed the crown of her head.   
"Okay? Lucas, I'm better than okay. I'm currently riding on cloud nine. Pure bliss. This....that was....thank you." She kissed his shoulder, too tired to even move to reach his face.   
"Well, I'm glad. And you're welcome." They fell into a comfortable silence, just laying with each other. Maya didn't know what was going to happen next but whatever it was, as long as it was with Lucas she didn't even care anymore. 

\----------------

After they got dressed they decided to go the Central Park to sit and people watch again. He helped her climb up into his truck, being sore from earlier.   
"You want food? It's been awhile since breakfast." He asked as he pulled up to Topanga's.   
"Yeah, I could really go for a muffin right now." Lucas laughed with her. "Fuck I forgot my wallet." She rummage through her purse trying to find some singles.   
"Pen, don't worry about it. I got it." He helped back out of the truck and grabbed her hand. "Ooo, those marks are dark as fuck. Sorry, sweetheart." He smiled as he opened the door.   
"No you're not." She laughed and tried to adjust her hair.   
"You're right." They both stopped in their tracks when they say Riley and Topanga is a heated conversation. When the bell tinked at the top of the door they both looked at them and Riley stormed off. Topanga let out a sigh and smiled at them.  
"Hey guys, go ahead and sit down. I'll be with you shortly." She went in the of direction of her daughter.  
"I have a feeling that she's gunna be mad at me for a while." Maya sighed as she sat down.   
"Let her be mad." He shrugged. "Do you regret anything that happened today?" He almost looked scared for her answer.  
"No, Lucas. I don't regret anything. The only thing I regret is not asking you to do....well, do me sooner." She laughed as Topanga came back.   
"Sorry guys. What will it be today?" Topanga looked like a concerned mother.   
"I'll take a tall caramel macchiato and a blueberry muffin." Maya smiled at the woman who used to be a second mother to her.   
"I'll take the same thing, please." Lucas told her and she nodded, walking off.   
"Do you? You mean you've been thinking about that for a while?" He smirked at her.   
"I mean," she could feel the blush rising on her cheeks, "I've thought about it once or twice. I was just always too afraid to say anything about it. Then again I never thought I'd be telling you about um.."   
"You don't have to say the name. I understand." He laid a hand on her arm.   
"I love you, Lucas. You know that right?" She looked at him through her lashes.   
"Go out with me." It threw her off guard.   
"What?"   
"Go out with me. I've loved you since middle school. It was never Riley, Penelope. It was always you." She leaned over the table and kissed him. "Is that a yes?" He smiled wide.   
"Yes."   
"Good." He interlaced their hands on top of the table. "And I love you too."


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cuddle puddles and movies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is short but it's setting up the next one that has a big thing in it :)))

Riley hasn't spoken to them since that day in Topanga's.   
Maya and Lucas have been together, officially, for almost two months now. The gang has been split in two almost, they were picking sides.   
"I don't understand why you won't talk to her!" Farkle yelled at Maya.   
"I don't understand how a genius like you has to even ask me that!" She turned away from him but he kept talking.   
"Maya, she's your best friend! She misses you!"   
"Oh does she now? If she was my best friend she would have never done what she did. And newsflash asshole, the curtains to the bay window are shut. They have been for awhile, I've tried to do talk to her." Then she really did walk away. It was their lunch break for school, Maya searching out Lucas and Zay. Farkle can side with Riley all he wants. Zay and Lucas now both know what happened between her and Josh and they both think that what happened was god awfully wrong. When she stormed into the cafeteria she plowed right into Riley. "You've got to be fucking kidding me." She mumbled. Riley looked like she was about to say something. "Fucking move." She half shoved Riley out of the way, seeing Lucas and Zay waiting for her.   
"You good, Maya?" Zay asked.  
"No, not really."   
"You wanna go smoke real quick?" Lucas asked a half smile on his face.   
"Yes please." She hooked her arm around his and they walked out the front doors together.   
"Lucas, you smoke now?" Zay said from behind them.   
"We aren't smoking what you think, Zay. Cigarettes, we're smoking cigarettes." Lucas laughed and looked at his best friend.   
"Oooohhhh, okay. Gotcha." They crossed the road and sat on the very large, misplaced rock. Lucas pulled out his lighter as Maya pulled out her cigarettes. She pulled two out, letting Lucas light them both and then she offered one to Zay. "No thanks. I'll stick to mary jane for now." He shrugged the offer off.   
"Okay, well let me know if you want one." Maya took a long drag off of hers.   
"You wanna talk about it?" Lucas asked as he ashed his cigarette.   
"Farkle wants me to talk to her." Another long drag. "Like I haven't already fucking tried. He says she misses me, that she's my best friend."   
"If she was your best friend she wouldn't have ever assumed something like...that...was going on." Zay commented.   
"Fucking exactly!" She threw her arms up. "Why does everyone seem so concerned with Riley and I not being friends anymore?" No one said anything. "That was an actual question, guys." She laughed as they both started to sputter answers.   
"It might be because you guys have been inseparable since practically birth." Lucas said.   
"That or because no one thought that Lucas would ever get in between you guys." Zay said with a shrug, earning him looks from Lucas and Maya.   
"What the hell does that mean?" Maya asked.   
"Yeah what the fuck?" Lucas followed with.   
"Shit, so that might have came out wrong. What I mean is, fuck, when the whole triangle thing was happening, everyone knew it was going to be Maya ultimately. We all knew that Riley didn't stand a chance to the blonde beauty. But what we didn't know is that Maya wouldn't say anything or that she would shove you in Riley's direction. Riley was the only one who thought her and you," he motioned to Lucas, "were going to be endgame. So now that we were all right and she's throwing a piss fit, it's turning into a 'Lucas chose her so now we're over' type of thing with your friendship." They were both staring at him slack jawed.   
"Lucas, can you light me another cigarette?"   
"Yeah." Maya wouldn't look away from Zay as she flicked the butt of her last cig into the street.   
"Does that make sense?" Zay was trying to save his ass.   
"Not really but okay." Maya started to cough and reached out to Lucas to keep from falling off the rock.   
"You okay?" He held onto her.   
"Yeah, yeah. I took to big of a drag and it burned." She shook her head taking a deep breath. "Okay, better now."   
"You think you will talk to her?" Zay looked at Maya.  
"I don't know, am I ever going to talk to Josh again?"   
"No." Lucas said.  
"Never." Zay answered.  
"Then there ya go. Unless I absolutely have to, for whatever purpose. I'm never going to speak to Riley again. She's made it very clear that using someones past against them is an okay thing to do and I'll never forgive her for what she tried to use against me." The end of lunch bell went off. "We gotta go." She started to walk back to the school before she paused and just stood there, looking at the doors.   
"You alright?" Both boys turned to look back at her.   
"No, yes, maybe." She looked at them and then back at the school. "Yeah, fuck this." She turned on her heel and started to walk to the parking lot to find Lucas's truck. Whether he was going to follow her or not that's where she was going for the time being.   
"You wanna dip?" Lucas asked Zay.   
"Sure, why not." The boys caught up to Maya with ease.   
"Where to Miss Penelope?" Lucas was usually careful but at this point she didn't even care if Zay heard it.   
"Anywhere but fucking here." Maya laid her head against the headrest, turning to look out the window as Lucas drove away from the high school. She thought that she saw Riley standing by the doors but when she looked again, she was gone. Lucas and Zay kept up conversation but for her it was just senseless chatter. Keeping her eyes out the window she thought about the last couple months.   
\---------  
This all started on her birthday. All she wanted was to spend the day by herself, but they had to show up. She doesn't regret what happened between her and Lucas, not at all. She's really really happy that it happened. She hates what Riley did, she will always hate Riley for what she did, and my oh my did Maya know how to hold a grudge. In the last two months so much has happened. It started out small, with the whole group noticing that Riley was becoming more withdrawn from them. Maya didn't really care at first, yes she was mad but she figured Riley would put up some type of fight against it. Then it was how she stopped sitting with them at lunch, which Maya was also okay with and Lucas didn't mind either. Farkle and Zay were the only ones that were completely confused by what was happening. Soon she stopped talking to all of them, even Farkle for a while. When Maya finally caved and tried to go talk to her, the curtains to the bay window were shut. Maya had never saw them shut before. She took it as her sign and since then she's stopped trying.   
Also in the last two months, Zay has become one of her closest friends. Her and Lucas have been growing together and flourishing. She's never been happier. He takes her out on real dates, shows her off on snapchat, instagram, even facebook. He doesn't hide their relationship from anyone. He's changed a little, yeah, but so has Maya. He's turned into more of a badass because of her. Leather jackets, ripped jeans and black boots were now a normal part of his wardrobe. He also has started to smoke more regularly vs socially, but he claims that that part isn't because of Maya. Because of him, she has a little more self confidence, little more pep in her step and she's become more optimistic about the world. She has hope again for the first time since her freshman year.   
She loves him, with everything in her. She's still only a little scared that he might leave...  
\---------  
"Pen?" Lucas's voice tore her out of her head.   
"Yeah?" She looked at him. He had a concerned look on his face and his green eyes held a gentleness to them.   
"Are you up for food?" He pointed in front of them and Maya looked to see her favorite diner. She smiled and leaned over the center counsel, kissing him.   
"Yes yes." She smiled again before opening the door.   
"Ya know, I need to get a damn girlfriend. Always third wheeling to you guys and shit." Zay threw his arms.   
"Oh honey, come here." Maya pulled Lucas to a stop and she held out her other hand to Zay. "You can also hold my hand." He took it and smiled. Maya started to swing their hands and laughing when they did the thing that you typically do with small children, picking her off the ground by her arms. Lucas opened the door and she turned to say thank you and when she turned back around he was standing there.   
Josh.   
Lucas bumped into the back of her. "Penelope? Are you alright?" When she didn't answer he followed her line of sight and saw that Josh was standing behind the corner and lo and behold, was now walking towards them.   
"Fucking shit, I can't catch a break. Is it too late to run?" Maya looked up at Lucas who now had a stone cold look set on his face.   
"Yes, Miss Maya it is." Josh was standing in front of her. Lucas moved to her right and Zay came up on her left. She grabbed onto both of them for dear life, afraid of slipping away. "I told you I would be here soon. I was hoping that you would come in." He smiled like everything was peachy keen. Like nothing happened. "This still your favorite place?" He looked her up and down, in a way that made her back into her boys more, them now standing in front of her.   
"We came to order carryout. We're busy." Lucas answered. "We have to get back." He had to look down at Josh, standing a whole head taller than him and all.   
"Maya, you can't even stay and hang out for a little bit? I know that you're supposed to be in school and you obviously have no problem skipping class. Come on, I haven't seen you since your freshman year." All three of them tensed. "Maya, come. Sit down." None of them moved. Thank god the diner was empty. "Maya." You could hear in Josh's voice that he was angry at her not immediately obeying him. When he tried to reach through Lucas and Zay to grab at her, force her to move, it was Zay's hand who caught her wrist.   
"I think Maya has made it very clear that she doesn't want to stay and chit chat. If you could just make us our food so we can get back to where we came, it'd be great. And who knows, maybe I won't complain to the owner about the shitty service we've received today." Zay shoved Josh's arm away from them. Maya shrank back further, now almost completely concealed by Lucas's form. She tugged on Zay's shirt hem and he turned and leaned towards her.   
"I want to go back out to the truck, can you order for me?" She whispered in his ear.   
"Of course, sweetheart." He kissed her cheek. "Go on." He shared a look with Lucas and then Lucas was whisking her out of the diner. She let herself cry when she got into the truck.   
"Penelope.." Lucas ran his hand through her hair and rubbed her back. He was doing all he could with her over in her seat. Maya looked at him, tears rolling down her face, but with a blank expression.   
"Help me." Was all she said. "Make me forget."   
"Come here." He motioned with his hand to climb over to him and she did. She was small enough to easily fit on his lap in the front seat. "Talk to me, what do you want me to do?" She didn't even say anything, she just leaned forward and kissed him. It started gentle and he was letting her lead it, but the more she cried the more intense it got. She needed more of Lucas, to make sure that he was in fact in front of her, he wasn't going anywhere, he wasn't going to hurt her, and that he loves her. He laid his hands on her hips, holding her still. He matched the energy of the kiss, making sure that she knew exactly what he was feeling, what he wanted her to know. She pulled away first, gasping for breath. Lucas's chest was heaving.   
"Say it. Please." She started to play with his jacket collar.   
"I've got you." He tightened his grip on her hips just to make sure that she could definitely feel his hands there.   
"Mhm." She nodded and looked at him with puppy eyes.   
"I love you, Penelope." She blushed and let a small smile grace her face.  
"I love you too." She kissed him again, short and simple. Zay knocked on the window before getting in, giving Maya time to relocate herself in her own seat again.   
"Maya, you good?" Zay leaned into the front and put a hand on her shoulder.   
"Yeah," She wiped the tears off her face, "I think I am anyways. Can we just go back to my place and watch movies? Giant cuddle puddle?" She laughed at the looks on their face.   
"Yeah we can do that. Zay, you work tonight?" Lucas spared him a look.   
"Nope, I'm free all night." He smiled at Maya and rubbed her shoulder.   
"Good. Good, food and movies." Maya turned to look out the windshield, Lucas's hand landing on her thigh. She looked over and smiled at him, him returning it.   
The ride to Maya's was quiet but she didn't mind it. Her thoughts were running wild yes, but they were manageable right now. She had Lucas keeping her grounded, physically touching her is helping. She has Zay, keeping his hand on her shoulder, squeezing once and a while, letting her know that he was right there. The online groups she's quietly entered, the ones that are safe spaces to talk about their assault, they've all had problems being touched by people. But Lucas is her boyfriend, her best friend and Zay is damn near as close and important as Lucas. She never hesitated with Lucas, never once really shied away from his touch. She's only ever been cautious when he was mad but she was pretty sure that that was from when her mom and dad would fight all the time. Zay has only ever given her hugs, the occasional kiss on the cheek and when she initiates it, he lets her lay on him when they watch movies together when Lucas has to work. She's comfortable with them.   
They pulled up to her building and they let go of her at the same time. Lucas opened the door for her and helped her out of the truck. Zay grabbed the food and they made their way to her apartment. She unlocked the door and pushed it open, walking through and setting her bag on the island. She noticed a note on the fridge, reading it and laughing.   
"Whatta ya laughing at?" Zay asked as he unpacked the food. She ripped it off and handed it to Lucas, him and Zay both reading it.   
"So, Topanga called your mom to tell her that Riley was upset and then your mom just left to go with Shawn to his next shoot?" Lucas looked confused.   
"Apparently, which is absolutely hilarious to me. Riley is acting like we're still in middle school. We're fucking eighteen!" She ran her fingers through her hair starting to laugh. "This is fuckin ridiculous. This...this right here is why I can't fathom why some people think that it's impossible for me and her to grow apart! She's still acting like a child!" She took a deep breath and both the boys were just looking at her. "What?"   
"You just...I've never seen you get so angry so fast." Zay told her, continuing on with the food.   
"Shut up, Zay." She bumped shoulders with him as she reached for her sandwich.   
"I think it's adorable when you get mad." Lucas commented as he grabbed his.   
"Oh, come on. You say that until I take your ass to the ground." She ate a fry and he laughed.   
"I'd like to see you try, Penelope."   
"I'd also like to see that." Zay motioned between them and they all laughed.   
She felt okay again, tonight's event quietly sitting in the back of her mind.   
She took a bite of her food, same thing she always gets. Tuna melt with pickles, fries and a soda. She got a mouthful of tuna and pickle and she smiled, pursing her lips slightly.   
"You satisfied?" Lucas laughed, stealing one of her fries even though he had his own.   
"Yes, yes I am." She stole one of Zay's.  
"Yo! You both have your own, why you gotta steal mine!" He protected his food with his hands.   
"Oh Zay, now you get to steal one from Lucas. Gotta finished the circle." She laughed. Zay tried but Lucas swatted his hands away. As they were rough housing, Maya set her sandwich down and laid a hand on her stomach. The other one over her mouth, she started to go down the hall, half running to the bathroom. She hit her knees in front of the toilet just in time for her guts to empty themselves in it. She heard footsteps coming down the hall and soon both of them stood in the doorway. She heaved again and more came up, Lucas now crouching next to her, holding her hair.   
"Hey, hey." He whispered, rubbing circles on her back. "What happened? Are you okay?" She tried to nod but she ended up over the toilet again, stomach acid burning her throat.   
"Fuck." Was all she managed, sitting on the floor, too afraid to be too far away. Zay handed Lucas a wet washcloth and he started to wipe it across her forehead. "I'm.." She coughed. "I'm sorry. You didn't need to see that." She laughed weakly as Lucas drug his thumb across her cheek.   
"Pen, you could've thrown up on me and I would still have held your hair for you."   
"What happened? Was it the food? Was it bad?" Zay pointed over his shoulder.   
"No, no. It was good, I don't really know what it was. I felt fine and then I didn't." She looked at him. "Can you grab me a glass of water please?"   
"Yeah, yeah I'll be right back." Zay went back to the kitchen and Maya leaned forward into Lucas.   
"Luke, I don't feel good." He ran his hand through her hair.   
"I know Penelope, I know." He kissed the top of her head. "Do you wanna just lay down and watch movies? Forget the food?" She groaned, leaning over to the toilet and Lucas grabbed her hair. Zay walked back in as the remnants of her stomach hit the water.  
"Sorry, Zay." She said as Lucas took the water from him and handed it to her.   
"It's alright, honey. You can't help it." He leaned against the sink, handing her a towel when she held her hand for one.   
"No more...no more food. Just movies? Please?" She had Lucas help her up.   
"Of course. Zay, why don't you get everything set up in the living room and I'll help her change into new clothes." Lucas told his friend.   
"Okay." Zay left again and they could hear him turning the T.V. on and shifting the furniture like they always do.   
Lucas helped Maya to her room, her legs a little weak from throwing up. She sat on her bed with her head in her hands and took what he gave her to put on. A pair of pj shorts and one of his sweatshirts.   
"Thank you." She smiled at him and he kissed her forehead. He watched her as she changed, having to stop her from falling a few times. When she was content she threw her hair up and went to go brush her teeth. "I'm sorry again, for you having to see that and all."   
"Penelope, do you really think that that's going to be the last time I'll be seeing you throwing up? Holding your hair while doing so?" He smiled at her as she grimaced at him.   
"I'd really prefer if that was the last time, but I know that it probably won't be. But a girl can hope." She finished with her teeth and then they walked out to the living room.   
"Okay, so. I have grabbed all the fluffy blankets, the good pillows, the couch has been readjusted like we always do it. Netflix is ready to go and I threw the uh extras out just to keep anymore upchuck from happening." He smiled at them.   
"Thank you, Zay." Maya hugged him and took her usual spot in the middle of the couch. Lucas sat on her right and Zay on her left. "I believe that it's your turn to pick the movie this time." She poked Lucas in the ribs.   
"Ah, yes. But you seem to be having a rough night so I shall pass the torch to you." He smiled as he handed her the remote.   
"Awe man, we're going to be watching some romance thing aren't we?" Zay grumbled behind her.   
"Yes sir, we are." She hovered over 'The Notebook', clicking play after thinking about if it was actually what she wanted to watch.   
"You're lucking I actually like this movie." He went to tickle Maya and that's how the cuddle puddle started. She was moved so that she was laying directly between the boys. They ended up half sitting up and Maya was sprawled across them. All their limbs intertwined together as they got comfortable, Lucas playing with her hair and Zay's hand on her side.   
These were her best friends.   
These were her boys.   
She hoped they'd be around forever. 

\----------------------------------------

When she woke up the next morning she was still laying with Lucas and Zay on the couch. They had shifted do that Maya was laying diagonally across them, her top half on Lucas, arms around his waist and her bottom half on Zay, her back pressed right up against him. And she was content with not moving yet, but her stomach started to act stupid again.   
"Fuck, fuck, fuck." She mumbled as she quickly climb off of them, successfully waking them both up. She went running down the hall again, this time Lucas was right behind her. She hit her knees again and he had her hair in his hands.   
"I got the water!" Zay called sleepily from the kitchen and she could hear the faucet.   
"Oh come on! There's nothing even in me!" She retched up more acid. She laid her face on the seat. "I don't even care if this is gross." She muttered.   
"Maybe you're getting sick, Pen." Lucas said it half asleep yet.   
"One can hope that's what it is. Fuck, do we have school today?" She grabbed his wrist to look at his watch. "Yep, shit, we're late." She tried to sit up but her stomach had other ideas. Zay walked in with another wet washcloth and another glass of water.   
"Maybe you should stay home. I can stay with you." Lucas suggested  
"I can't, I have my art report due today and it's not something that I can just do a different day." This time when she tried to get up, her body let her and Lucas followed. He walked to her room with her because he had spare clothes that he left here specifically for when movie nights fall on week days. They could hear Zay moving everything again in the living room.   
"Pen, are you sure you'll be okay at school?"   
"Yes, honey. I'll be fine and you know if I need you, I'll text you. Or you'll already be there, we have almost all our classes together. The ones we don't have are the ones that Zay and I have together." She looked at him and smiled. He smiled back and threw her an extra sweatshirt to wear. "Thank you."   
"Of course, Penelope." He kissed her. "I'm going to go make us some coffee." He walked out of the room and Maya continued to get ready. She looked at herself in the mirror and how she drowned in Lucas's clothing. She smiled to herself and she threw her hair back up in a messy bun.   
"We can do this." She told herself and out her door she went.


End file.
